It's a good thing she forgets
by inner soul
Summary: She threw an uppercut at him and shouted, UCHIHA SASUKE! NOBODY GETS TO WAKE ME UP EARLY IN THE MORNING IN THAT WAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT EXCEPT MY HUSBAND IN THE FUTURE! Then, she saw something sparkling on her hand, and hit her. He smirked...


Hello everybody! Hehe! This is actually my first Naruto oneshot, so don't get hard on me, okay? Your reviews will be very much appreciated, as I need them to improve my writing. Thank you very much:D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto -sigh-

_onomatopoeia, _'thoughts', "dialogue"

Oneshot

**It's a good thing she forgets**

It was still dawn, the sun had not shone yet in Konoha. Everything in the room of our sleeping roseate haired girl was still, except for her slow and even breathing, an indicator that she was sleeping soundly, probably even off to lala land, dreaming about happy things! _Cough!_ Sasuke _Cough!_

_Ehem! Ehem!_ So yeah, everything in the room of our heroine was still, when suddenly, a _poof!_ was heard and a figure appeared beside her bed. The said figure was about six feet tall, had chicken butt hair, and was wearing an Anbu uniform. He removed his Anbu mask and looked at the sleeping figure. The sleeping figure seemed to be having a pleasant dream with the way she was smiling in her sleep that he was contemplating as to whether he would wake her up or let her sleep in. Either way, he knew it was not good for his health especially since he had just gotten back from an A- rank mission. If he were to let her sleep in, Tsunade would be really pissed because Sakura was really needed in the hospital; and everyone knew how she can make everyone cringe (yep! even Sasuke) when pissed. Now if he woke her up (which everyone would not dare do because everyone knows how Sakura gets cranky when she was woken up at this early a time), he would surely meet this woman's knuckles and ...

He paused. 'On second thought', he smirked at the memory. It would be to his advantage if he woke her up. He smirked, he knew just how to wake her up. So without hesitation, he leaned forward and whispered to her ear, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Her reaction was immediate. The moment she felt his breath on her ear, she opened her eyes; and suddenly, the room went cold. Her eyes hid behind her bangs and she was emitting a very dark aura. To all of this, Sasuke just remained impassive. Then, Sakura threw an uppercut to Sasuke and shouted, "UCHIHA SASUKE! NOBODY GETS TO WAKE ME UP EARLY IN THE MORNING IN THAT WAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT EXCEPT MY HUSBAND IN THE FUTURE!"Sasuke simply evaded her attack and Hnned, as if he knew this would happen.

Just then, the first rays of sunlight entered the room. Sakura, who was preparing another attack to Sasuke instead shielded her eyes from the blinding light with her hand. (Picture Sakura extending her arm and spreading her fingers to shield her eyes from the light :D) She then noticed something sparkling in her hand...

Then it hit her. "Ehehe!" Sakura was rubbing the back of her neck much like Naruto. Sakura cleared her throat, "Hehe! Uhm.. Sasuke?" She asked him cautiously. "Hnn" was his reply. She then launched herself at him placing both her arms around his neck. "Sasuke kun! I'm so sorry! I'm still getting used to us married, you know? I never thought it would happen, see?" She widened her eyes as if pleading and did the puppy dog pout, "Forgive me, please? I'll do anything so you would forgive me!" She said innocently.

'Oh Yeah!' This was what he was waiting for. Who could simply resist her cute face and refuse her offer? He then wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "Everything?" He asked coolly. Sakura nodded, eyes wide in anticipation of what she could do so Sasuke would forgive her.

Then, in one swift motion, he placed her to their bed, with her lying on her back and him on top of her. "Take a day off." She opened her mouth to reply when he crashed his lips to hers. Getting impatient for the lack of reaction he was receiving from his wife since she was still shocked, he slid his tongue to hers. Sakura was then woken to her senses with the feel of his tongue tasting her mouth; and moaned. She then returned his kiss, her tongue battling for entrance to his mouth. Sasuke smirked, satisfied with her reaction. After a few minutes, they parted due to lack of air. Then, Sakura asked, still gasping for air, "But I thought you woke me up for something. What is it?"

"Forget it." He replied before kissing her again. 'Who cares if Tsunade would get angry, as long as he gets to restore his clan, right? And besides, she should even be happy for soon, she would have cute and powerful baby Uchihas to protect Konoha.'

-Owari :D-

A/N: About the kising scene, I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm still an amateur in writing those kinds of parts.

So did you like the fic? Yes? No? Please review so that I would know! Thank you very much :D


End file.
